Do YOU Know Your Movies?
by Lalaine1225
Summary: Are you a movie addict? Then let's see if you can find the ten references to different movies in this story! ANSWERS POSTED
1. Part One: Find The Movies!

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, and I am making no money off this story.  
  
Hey everyone! This is a story where I'm going to put in ten different references to movies. See if you can find them all!!  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione's Bad Day  
  
* * * *  
  
One day, Hermione was having a bad day. She had gotten an E on her Potions homework. That made her very angry. When Hermione is angry, people get very scared. They run away. Far, far, away. She had already threatened to kill two people before the day ended.  
  
So, Hermy was walking down the hallway. It was empty. Everyone was hiding. Poor Hermy was lonely.  
  
Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey ran down the hallway.  
  
"It's the Japs!" She screamed hysterically, waving her arms around. Hermione got scared. Madam Pomfrey looked crazed and dangerous.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore came down the hallway and injected some tranquilizer into the freakish woman.  
  
"I'm very sorry. She's going a bit mental, you see. She was just convicted of killing a man."  
  
Madam Pomfrey jerked up. "I didn't kill him on purpose! It was self- defense! We both reached for the gun!"  
  
Dumbledore stuck the needle in her skin again, and she lost consciousness. They walked away.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione was no longer in a bad mood. She was now in a good mood. Hermy was singing.  
  
"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, what do we do, we swim. . ."  
  
Suddenly Ginny ran up. Ginny looked like she had just jumped in the lake. She was wearing a white dress that was soaked and her hair was dripping.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermy asked, looking startled.  
  
Ginny looked up with a freakish glare.  
  
"Everyone will suffer," she whispered.  
  
Hermione didn't like this. She ran to look for Ron. She found him in the library. He had recently become obsessed with ruling the world.  
  
"Oh, I just can't wait to be king," He said cheerily. He was writing a list of rules for the world as soon as he took over.  
  
Harry ran in. He was very wise. He liked going around telling random people pointless words of wisdom.  
  
"When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back!" He chirped happily. Ron and Harry began to dance around the room.  
  
"I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay. . ." They sang, holding hands and twirling madly.  
  
"I'm going to bed, before either one of you comes up with another stupid idea to get us killed, or worse, EXPELLED!" Hermione screeched. Unfortunately, it was 3:00 in the afternoon. Harry and Ron ignored her.  
  
So Hermione shot them.  
  
"You know," She said, glaring at dead Harry and Ron "Not all dogs go to heaven."  
  
Hermione then heard a commotion behind her. She turned. Malfoy and Pansy were having a lovers spat.  
  
"But why is the rum gone?!" Draco cried.  
  
"Because it is a foul drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels!" Pansy yelled.  
  
"That's not what you were saying last night just before we-"  
  
Pansy slapped Draco. "Hush your mouth!"  
  
Draco started to cry.  
  
Hermione got bored, went upstairs, and shot four more people just for the fun of it. The End.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yay! Now let's see who can find all 10 movie references! Review, tell me your answers, and I'll announce who was right and what the right answers are on Sunday, February 8. Toodles! 


	2. Part Two: Answers!

Yes I know I was supposed to put this up yesterday, but I completely forgot and even if I had remembered I wouldn't have had time anyway. Sorry about that!  
  
Pearl Harbor  
  
"It's the Japs!" She screamed hysterically, waving her arms around  
  
Chicago  
  
"I didn't kill him on purpose! It was self-defense! We both reached for the gun!"  
  
Finding Nemo  
  
"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, what do we do, we swim. . ."  
  
The Ring  
  
Suddenly Ginny ran up. Ginny looked like she had just jumped in the lake. She was wearing a white dress that was soaked and her hair was dripping.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermy asked, looking startled.  
  
Ginny looked up with a freakish glare.  
  
"Everyone will suffer," she whispered.  
  
The Lion King  
  
"Oh, I just can't wait to be king," He said cheerily.  
  
Freaky Friday  
  
"When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back!" He chirped happily.  
  
West Side Story OR Anger Management  
  
"I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay. . ." They sang, (A/N I originally meant it as a reference from West Side Story, because I only saw part of Anger Management, but my friend told me the song was in both. So, either one was right.)  
  
Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
  
"I'm going to bed, before either one of you comes up with another stupid idea to get us killed, or worse, EXPELLED!" Hermione screeched. (A/N If you didn't get this one, you deserve to be slapped repeatedly with a large trout! lol, j/k. Although someone DID put Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. . . But we won't hold it against ya! )  
  
The Rugrats Movie  
  
"You know," She said, glaring at dead Harry and Ron "Not all dogs go to heaven." (A/N I didn't think many people would get this one. Most people thought it was All Dogs Go To Heaven. Let's give a round of applause to Riffinton and loony lovegood1, the ONLY people to figure it out. (If someone else got it and I missed it, sorry!)  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl  
  
"But why is the rum gone?!" Draco cried.  
  
"Because it is a foul drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels!" Pansy yelled.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yay! And our winners are. . . loony lovegood1 and riffinton! You two really DO know your movies!  
  
Now, I got some other answers too, like Not All Dogs Go To Heaven (Is that really a movie? I've never heard of it), Street Car Named Desire, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, American Psycho, Shrek, and Gothica. I never saw any of those movies, so maybe I put in references without realizing it (Well, I did see Shrek, but I think the reviewer was just guessing on that one)  
  
Hey, dracolover99, sorry you thought it sucked. Your review wouldn't have been so pointless if you just told me why you think that.  
  
Anyway, I'm thinking of putting up another chapter. Maybe it won't be with movie references, though. Maybe song references or something. I'll think about it. You guys can make suggestions too! Anyway, I G2G, so c ya! And review! 


End file.
